Gage
by litlolme32
Summary: Companion to Millennium Club. Ollie and Chloe's relationship has progressed. Rated strong M for adult content.


"One more," Oliver encouraged.

"You're a sadist."

"Not a sadist, but a complete set is a complete set, now one more," he grinned. Chloe grabbed the bar and began to heave and pull herself up for her final chin up. Chloe did it with much grunting and groaning and when she rested her chin on the bar, she heard, "Now hold it."

"I re…really hate ….you."

"I don't think so," he smiled smugly. Then after a minute he grabbed her around the waist and carried her away from the bar. Chloe was giggling the entire time. He sat down on a chair and held her in his lap. "Good job." He spoke and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, man that's tough."

"Yeah, but as you do more you gain more strength and it does get easier." He smiled. Chloe sighed and stared across the room. "You want to talk about it?"

"I didn't want to bug you."

"Chloe, please."

"Well, Lois is still hot after that bunch that was working the Millennium Club. She got wind of trouble over at Gage."

"Wow," Oliver spoke thinking. "That club makes the Millennium look like a  
Red Robin, this is really high end."

"I know. Lois can't get in because her face has been around."

"And she wants you in?"

"Yeah." Chloe frowned.

"Then what's the problem??"

"I don't have high end stuff; I used my best get up at the other club." She looked up at Oliver. "And I can't fit into Lois' stuff. She offered."

"Easily remedied." He smirked.

"What?" Chloe paused and looked at him suspiciously. "Oh Oliver, I'm not asking.."

"And that's why I want to do this for you; because you're not asking. Tower, I adore you. You know that, consider it a personal pleasure for me too dress you for a night like that." His voice dropped an octave and the tone sent chills down her spine and a blush to her cheeks.

"I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Why don't you go grab a shower, while I make some calls. We'll get you set up with some of the newer surveillance gear I just got in so maybe we can finally shut this ring down."

"Are you going to be there?" she asked as she tried to move off his lap. His arms only tightened around her waist and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Best you not know that." He winked. He kissed her, tentatively at first and the kiss deepened. Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and moved to straddle him. His hands began to massage her back and slid down to the hem of her t-shirt. He started to slide his hand underneath when his phone rang. He tried to ignore it, the ringing even stopped, then it started up again. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Go, answer it," Chloe spoke breathlessly.

"Ugh, one of these days, you and I will be on my Island, no phones, no interruptions, and absolutely NO CLOTHES." He grumbled. Chloe laughed in his ear.

"Promises, promises." She spoke and kissed his lobe, slid off his lap and headed out of the weight room toward the shower.

He had to catch his breath for a moment before he could move to go and get his phone. He answered and heard a frantic friend on the other end.

"Fiona, calm down," he listened and wrinkled his brow."… "Ok," he nodded then walked toward his office. "I'll see what I can do; you did call the Police right?" another pause.

"Alright, look you guys have to call the police, ok,…promise me….yeah I get that I'm a target, ok. Ok. Bye Fiona." He hung up the phone and flopped into his desk chair. This group was getting more flagrant with the bilking of the wealthy. Oliver sent a text to A.C, he would need a little help and A.C owed him a favor.

Oliver then scanned through his contacts and found the number he was looking for and hit send. "Vivienne, it's Oliver Queen……yes very nice to talk to you too. Look I have a favor, and one I would love absolute discretion on…………….I knew you would……I have a lady friend who is going to be at Gage," Oliver smiled at the squeal coming from the phone, "Thanks…..ok are you done teasing…………..Now, these are her measurements." He smiled.

--

Chloe got out of the shower and dressed for her day. She went toward the kitchen; she called out for Oliver a couple of times with no answer. When she got into the kitchen she found a full coffee service ready and a note set next to it.

"_Chlo,_

_Sorry I had some business I had to attend to. You're attire for the evening will be delivered to your place, I hope you like it. Be safe tonight, and you know what to do if you get into trouble._

_O"_

Chloe just grinned. She poured a mug of coffee, then left Oliver's place.

--

It was 7p and Chloe was showered and wrapped in a bathrobe looking at the array of boxes and garment bags on her bed with great suspicion. There had been a card attached to the shoe box.

"_I couldn't choose which one would be better for you so I had a few choices sent; I wish I could see you in all of them, Enjoy. O"_

Chloe just shook her head as she set down the card. "Oh Mr. Queen what have you done." She smiled. She went to the small gift bag and inside was lingerie and black silk stockings with the seam along the back. She pulled out the panties, green silk with matching bra. Chloe blushed. She opened the shoe box to see stunning and very in season heels, ones that had been on the top of her wish list for awhile. Chloe couldn't believe it. She then went to the garment bags and unzipped the first one with unsteady hands. She revealed a dream of a dress in Turquoise. Shaking her head she opened the other two, amazing was the only thing she could think of. She grabbed her phone off her vanity and dialed Oliver.

"Queen,"

"You are in so much trouble mister." She teased.

"So everything got there ok?"

"Oh yeah," she sighed staring at the dresses, not sure which to choose.

"Good, good, look I'm a little busy right now," his voice sound strained.

"I just wanted to call and thank you."

"Totally unnecessary, all you have to do is promise to model them for me some day."

"All of it?" she purred. She could here him gulp on the phone. "I'll take that as a yes." She grinned. "Bye Ollie,"

"Bye Chloe," he whispered and hung up the phone. Chloe smiled triumphantly.

--

"So what's the plan man?" A.C asked Oliver as he exited the Green Arrow Room, in full

gear.

"I need to get you into the club to keep an eye on Chloe. I can't go in as Me because I will be made very easily. This crap needs to stop. This gang is playing a dangerous game trying to black mail some of my…err friends. We have enough projects to deal with than some 2 bit hacks trying to make a name for themselves."

"Ahh, I see." A.C shrugged. Ollie went to another closet door and pulled out a garment bag and handed it to A.C. He then handed him a folder.

"Your cover is in the folder, and in the bag is your suit. The limo will be here to pick you up in the garage at 8p." He walked over to the computer and pulled up the schematic of the club. "There are a lot of hidden corners in this club. I gave Chloe the new ear piece and a micro camera was fitted into the gem in her choker. She's going in as a socialite. Hopefully she'll be taken as their next mark. I intend to be in the Club watching. My new shades have a small embedded screen to keep an eye on her."

"Got it, does she know I'm going?"

"No," Oliver spoke sadly. "Anything goes wrong, use the code word." A.C nodded. "Cool. I'm taking off to get into the club. So far this group has been an annoyance, but I wouldn't be surprised if they start to escalate."

"Got it," he spoke and watched as Ollie turned and walked away. "Dayam, he's got it so bad." He spoke and shook his head. He grabbed the garment bag and headed into the locker room to change.

--

Chloe sat in the limo ringing her hands. She was nervous, very nervous. The gown she wore the last time she did this was beautiful, but this was like wearing butterfly wings. It wasn't just the dress, the stockings, the lingerie, the jewelry. She knew Oliver had some exquisite tastes, but all this was down right sinful.

Chloe needed to garner some attention and get the bad guys to make a mistake, and she would definitely be getting some attention. She tried to calm her nerves, part, a really small part was the not knowing if Oliver was going to be there or not. She wanted him to be, so see that other side of him he tries to keep from the gang. He's not really the elite guy, but when he has to play the part he owns it. It was so fun to get see Ollie in his natural element and somewhat sad to know he really tries to keep that separate. She wish he could know, billions or not he has a family. She shrugged and shivered. She tightened her wrap as the limo pulled up in front of the club.

Green Arrow found a corner on the upper deck of the club. He had a great view of the dining room and the dance floor. All he had to do now was wait. It was odd staring down at the people and things he once thought of as part of his circle. He was spoiled and selfish and now he couldn't believe the friends that he had really accepted this part of him. He still felt he has to hide that small part of him, the part that still makes him feel like he stands apart from his brothers. It was stupid, he knows, but still a sore point for him.

--

GA was watching the door intently waiting for Chloe to arrive and arrive she did, he nearly fell from his perch when she walked into the room. Of the 3 dresses he had sent over she picked the one that was his favorite. It was a pale green slip dress with an exotic black print made of very expensive silk. It had black spaghetti straps that crossed across her back. The shoes she wore made her legs go on for days. He needed to readjust his position as his leathers got a little tighter.

A.C walked in a little later and took an exclusive table, Arrow smirked, A.C was really working the room and the ladies, except for one, Chloe, were noticing. Arrow saw Chloe make her way to a table nearest the glowing dance floor. She seemed to be ordering a drink and was scanning the room. Arrow activated the comm. to A.C. He watched as his friend reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Yeah,"

"Got her?" he asked.

"Definitely, and you?"

"Bird's eye view, there is a lot of movement next to the bar,"

"Normal?"

"Hardly, not the typical scene."

"Great, well have a good night." A.C spoke hanging up and scanning the room. Arrow watched as a man from the bar who had watched Chloe enter, and came up to her table and sat down with her. Arrow reached to his shades and activated the camera. The man's look was positively lecherous. Arrow growled. The man stood and led Chloe out to the dance floor and so began the night of Arrow's abject torture. Chloe had an endless parade of men after her. Some were gentlemanly others were down right grabby. A.C intervened a couple of times without Chloe knowing. The one's he made contact with left the club with a limp.

After a few hours on his perch, Arrow was starting to catch onto the game. The Bar was the key. The men would find women, buy them drinks and Arrow could see that the drinks were being tainted. He would alert A.C who would intercept the drinks and handle the men and he would "politely" escort them to the coat check and locked them in the closet until the police could be notified.

Arrow spotted the first guy who had been smitten with Chloe return with a drink for her and she politely declined and excused herself to the ladies room. Arrow moved positions quickly to get to the hall where the restrooms were, it was well curtained and full of shadows. The club was hopping and it would take Chloe a few minutes to get there.

He found a shadow closest to the door and waited for her to arrive.

Chloe entered the hall and paused to catch her breath. She was scared, she was certain that the Romeo that had just bought her a drink was in on the scam. She shook her head and tried to gather her courage. She moved to the door and it was locked. She shook her head and turned to face the hall and wait.

A leather gloved hand reached around her waist and the other covered her mouth and pulled her into the shadow. She squealed but it was drowned out by the music.

"Shhh," Arrow whispered into her ear. He made sure the connection to A.C was muted. He slid a gloved hand down her arm a laced her fingers with his. "Beautiful" he purred in her ear. His other hand that had quickly moved from her face was now resting on her hip.

A very erotic beat began to play and Chloe decided to try and beat him at his own game. She began to sway her hips in time to the music, bumping into him.

"Didn't think you were coming," she whispered leaning her head back to look up into his face. He looked down and was able to see down her dress to see just a peek a boo view of her bra. And Chloe grinned when she heard him groan.

"Always gonna have your back," he purred. He kissed her head. "Be careful, the drinks are the hook. Don't let that guy get you alone. Police will be notified soon to shut this scam down." Chloe nodded once, grinded into him one more time then snuck out of the shadows and to the restroom which was now free. Arrow had to quote tax laws to try and calm down his raging hormones. He moved further into the shadows to snake his way over to the bar area.

--

Chloe stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed and her skin was tingling. She loved Oliver, she could admit that, and Arrow goes along with him, and dayam that leather is frickin' hot. She bit her lip and wondered how depraved it was to lust after that leather. She fixed her hair, checked her make up and left the restroom to return to her table. And when she got back there were several drinks waiting for her. She shook her head as she moved to walk past the table.

A strong hand grabbed her by the arm and spun her to face him. It was Romeo.

"You know it's not polite to refuse a drink," his smile was more than predatory.

"And you know it's not my first day on the planet, I won't take a drink from a stranger. Nice try, but no sale," she spoke and yanked her arm from his grip. He stepped further into her personal space and towered over her.

"Come on baby, I can show you a good time, I mean you owe me right after the evening we've spent together?"

"I said, no and I mean NO, emotional blackmail isn't a very strong turn on." She spoke and turned and headed to the bar. The man's face was red. This rich bitch was going to pay just like the rest of them. She would see it his way. He turned and followed her to the bar. Chloe was seated and ordered a drink. The bar tender was friendly enough and Chloe only ordered a long neck beer. Nothing that would require mixing or stirring.

Arms surrounded her and she could feel the heat of the body around her. "I'm sorry baby, forgive me?" Chloe looked over at the bar tender who only smirked. Chloe was screwed he was part of the plan.

"I guess all your blue blood up bringing didn't stick, when a girl says no, she means no." A familiar voice that wasn't Oliver's spoke from behind them. The man turned to see a tall blond in a suit with a pissed off expression on his face glare at him.

"Easy man, there's plenty to share." Romeo, spoke. Romeo turned back to the bartender and nodded. The man leaped over the bar to attack A.C. Romeo put his hands on Chloe's shoulders and began to massage them. "Now where were we?"

Arrow's blood was boiling, he was just waiting for the right timing so Chloe wouldn't get hurt. A.C had his hands full with the bartender. The guy spun Chloe around and she kneed him in the junk. He doubled over and she hopped off the bar stool to run. The guy had the presence of mind to grab her ankle and tried to knock her to the ground. Arrow caught her mid fall and rolled taking most of the impact. She landed on top of him with an oompf. He grinned than stood and set her down. "Call the Police," his distorted voice sounded menacing. He then turned to the Romeo who was starting to stand up.

"A little late for Halloween isn't it freak?" he hissed. Oliver Queen knew this guy. He had been a member of Lex's brat pack. He was a lesser form of life than a rat.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is pretty boy and pick on someone more your size." He smirked.

"Piece of cake." He spoke. The man charged Arrow who ducked and he came back around. Arrow pulled out a cross bow and pointed it straight at his heart.

"Not so easy," Arrow smirked. "You." He shouted to A.C who had finally knocked out the bartender. "Tie them up." He ordered. A.C nodded and pulled some of the rope that was drawing the drapes back and tied the two men together in an awkward pose.

Sirens began to get close. Chloe returned to see the mess. She looked at A.C and then at Arrow. "Well sirens are my cue to leave, stay out of trouble." He spoke and disappeared into the shadows before all hell broke loose.

--

Oliver was sitting on his couch, wearing only his sleep shorts. He was watching the news which was covering the arrests and mayhem over at Gage. He heard the lift open and the soft click of heels on the floor.

"Very sneaky sending A.C in."she teased.

"Well, it's good to have back up," he spoke looking over his shoulder at her. She was smiling at him. He tapped the couch cushion next to him. Chloe shook her head, slipped off her shoes and climbed onto the couch and cuddled next to him. "You picked my favorite dress." He spoke as he rested and hand on her knee. Chloe smirked and changed her position so she was laying on the couch and her legs were draped across his lap.

"Really? Huh. I had such a hard time deciding." She grinned. "But oh my god, it was like….wow." she purred. Oliver rested his hands on her thighs and began absently rub back and forth on the silk. "This one was just so…" she pointed her toes and lifted knee.

"Chloe," he whispered. She could tell he was loosing his control.

"What?" she shrugged and sat up onto his lap and kissed him, for all she was worth. He moaned into the kiss. He moved a hand to cup her cheek to deepen the kiss. Chloe began to play with one of his nipples causing his hips to rise. She was enjoying the feel of him when her phone rang.

"Ignore it," he spoke kissing her neck. The ringing stopped then started again with "Fergielicious,"

"It's Lois," Chloe spoke panting.

"Like I said ignore it," he whispered. Chloe shook her head and moved off the couch to where she dropped her clutch to grab her phone.

"One of these days, you and I will be on my Island, no phones, no interruptions, and absolutely NO CLOTHES." He grumbled. Chloe just laughed as she continued with her conversation….


End file.
